In wireless packet networks, a wireless client (STA) receives service from access points (AP). The access points (APs) serve as an interface between the wireless clients (STAs) and a distribution network. When a client STA initially connects to the network, the client (STA) searches for an AP from which to receive service. The STA finds an appropriate AP and associates with this AP. Generally, the client (STA) is assigned an identity (e.g., an IP address) according to the AP with which it is first associated. For example, using the DHCP protocol the client (STA) is assigned an IP address associated with the access point (AP) it uses when transmitting a DHCP request for an IP address. The access point (AP) that corresponds to the assigned IP address is generally referred to as the home access point (HAP) of the client. The home AP is generally the first AP 130 with which the STA 140 connects at start up or entrance to a specific area, although the home AP may be determined otherwise, for example may be pre-configured.
If the wireless client (STA) roams to a different location, the client (STA) may disassociate from the home access point (HAP) and associate with a different access point (AP). Generally, the client (STA) maintains its original IP address, while receiving service from the different access point (AP). If the other access point (AP) belongs to a different LAN (local area network) or virtual LAN, data transmitted or received by the client (STA) is transferred via the home access point (HAP), because the STA's address is associated with this access point (AP). The additional data transmission required to transfer the data to and from the new access point (AP) is referred to as tunneling. If many clients (STAs) are tunneling data, or if tunneling clients (STAs) transfer large amounts of data, the tunneling loads the network and can substantially impede the quality of service of the network.